Beauty Tips from Naruto
by Chibihisagi
Summary: How Kiba got his triangles, Kankurou face paint, Kakashi's hair,Rock Lee's hair, Shikamaru's hair, Orochimarus eyeshadow and Temari's hair. Maybe even many more. R
1. Triangle no Jutsu

Hiyo! I am Kei Hao Asakura. This is my… second or third Naruto fic. One got 

deleted. I was sad. But I made a kingdom hearts story and it is going great! But that

is not the point. You are here because you read the title and most likely was curious.

Yes. It is called 'Beauty Tips from Naruto'. First up is one of my favorite people in

Naruto ever… well one of the many who need some lovin'…. KIBA INUZUKA!

Everyone give this boy a round of applause for being a great trooper. Being a great

part later on in the story as the team Shikamaru… NEVERMIND! I don't want

everyone who hasn't got that far to get mad at me for spoilers. Well I better get

started.

**Warning:** Most likely spoilers. If you have not seen episode 125 or read after the

chuunin exam and beyond Tsunade, then you must go and read/watch it/them! If you

don't care, then you may stay. I would love it either way. YAY!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or anything that you know that I don't own. If you

sue me cause of that, then you are one of the lamest people ever… JUST

KIDDING. Hahaa. Please read and enjoy.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"SHINO! SHINO! SHINO! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Kiba yelled at the

top of his lungs!

The Aburame Bug Boy turned around and saw the Inuzuka boy running at him!

On his head was his trusty puppy that we all know and love, Akamaru, and in his

hand was a magazine!

On the cover, it read, 'Ninja Tips of Beauty'. Shino jaw would have dropped if he

had a way to show emotion, but alas, he only raised a eyebrow to his dog loving

friend and teammate.

"THEY PUT MY ARTICLE IN THE MAGAZINE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

Kiba yelled, almost knocking Shino down as he tried to stop himself.

Shino sighed then looked down at the magazine that Kiba held to his face.

Kiba's whole family (including the dogs) were on the cover, a smile on his big sister,

mother, dogs and the biggest grin from him!

"See! You have to read this!" he said, shoving it in Shino's arms before running

away!

Shino watched as his friend ran down the dirt road, the sun right in front of him.

After watching a moment, he saw that he tripped over Akamaru and landed face

first, ruining the whole moment of his glory and Kibaness.

So Shino walked down the road, ready to just rest after a day of digging for buried

treasure for an elderly man.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shino's father opened the door for his son and stared at him.

"The day?" he asked, showing no emotion to his son.

"Good."

"Good."

They nodded then Shino walked in and walked up the stairs leading to his room

while his father closed the door and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Shino walked into his room, looking around the bland room.

It was… boring. So he did the only thing he could do. Sit on his bed… and read the

magazine that Kiba forced upon him.

The first page was a big page of Uchiha Sasuke, glaring at the sun with a little bottle

of cologne at the edge of the page. Above him it said, 'Uchiha Scent, what everyone

needs to smell.'

"That is a strange logo," Shino said to himself.

He turned the page and saw Kiba's shining face! It was shining bright as the sun! It

was like he was a Greek GOD! Not really. But he had the biggest smile out of

everyone he had seen in the magazine. Even though there was only two people since

there was three pages. Shino shrugged his shoulders then looked at the article next

to Kiba's shining face.

"People have always asked about my red upside triangles. Well, that was once a

secret. But after speaking with my mother, sister and dogs around the house and of

course, Akamaru, we have decided to let everyone know about our wonderful

secret. It all starts with the legendary jutsu 'TRIANGLE NO JUTSU'! (dramatic

pose!) My mother was taught this by her mother at 3, my sister was taught at 4 and I

was taught this wonderful jutsu at a great age of 5! If I have ever have kids, they

will learn at 6 just cause I want to continue the tradition. But enough about that. We

are here to talk about the Triangle no Jutsu. I can remember the day I got my

triangles. What a day. My mother took me out of school and we went to my home.

I was greeted by all the dogs, getting attacked by licks and kisses! I was happy and

in la la land when suddenly, I felt a hot searing pain on my cheeks! I turned around to

see who brought this pain to my precious face and saw my sister and mother making

many hand seals.

My mother looked at me and told me that I had to do as she said. I only agreed.

"First, bite your thumb and rub the blood in the middle of both your cheeks."

Being the joker I am, I asked my face and my mom made the pain a little hotter!

I only cringed, but decided to do what I was told. When I did so, mom and sister

laughed at my pain and I wanted to kick them, but only let them do what they

wanted. My mom looked over at my sister and nodded. Crying loudly, Mom and Sis

along with the dogs, cried "Triangle no Jutsu!"

With that said, the pain went away and I fainted. When I woke up, I saw a mirror in

my face and the beautiful triangle on my cheeks. And that is how I got my beautiful

triangles."

Shino stared at the article, not saying a word for a moment then turned the page.

It was Chouji and Naruto, eating Ramen. The logo said, 'Ichiraku, the place for the

hottest Ramen!'

Shino wondered why all these people he knew was in the magazine, but just

shrugged his shoulders and beep! turned the page. For the next couple of pages,

there were some random ninja's talking about their make up tips and similar things.

He found an article about the Hyuuga clan and decided it might be interesting. But it

was almost a tearjerker. It was about Neji and how the Main House mad his life so

miserable and all his cousin in the Branch House that agreed. There was about to be

a war in the Hyuuga clan. Shino turned the page and almost looked at it when his

father called him for dinner. He put the magazine down, leaving it open for prying

eyes and walked out ready to eat whatever his father cooked. On the page that

Shino had left open was him and Kiba training with Hinata in the background. On

the logo it read, 'Bamboo leaves, Pups and Sunny Places. They all mix in just right.'

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I am sorry, that was short. I liked the end. Though pandas would be more

appropriate than pups, but what are you gonna do with that silly little Kiba. It took

like… five minutes to find Hinata's meaning. And like… one for Shino's. His is

cool. I was like… it has to do with the sun. I just knew it. And I knew I was right.

Well, I think I am gonna do Kankurou next. Cause you know he is the pimp!

He is a sexy man pimp! Him and his Kabuki name meaning. Man, I just downright

looooooove Kankurou! Ahem… anyway, have a good day! And review if you think

it's ok.

Kei Hao Asakura


	2. Kankurou's face paint

I already got two reviews the day I put it up. I thank you sooo much. (bow bow) 

Well, this time it is Kankurou cause I luuuuve him soo much. (huggles) Just like

eggs! Has anyone heard of a site called I love egg? It is great! The eggs are the

cutest! But that isn't the point, is it? Hehe. Well, I really don't have much to say this

time around. Maybe next time unfortunately. Hehe.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sakura: Kei Hao Asakura (but can't finish cause she is stabbed in the head with a

shuriken that looks similar to fumma shuriken!)

(note: me no like sakura much)

Me: Never say my name, SAKURA!

Ino: Haha, big forehead! Kei Hao Asakura does not own Naruto, but does own the

magazine 'Ninja Tips of Beauty'! Not very original, but still! If anyone takes that

name, Sasuke-kun will get them!

Me: Hmph, Itachi could get them better.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Temari, eldest sister of the Sand Siblings, sat on a bench in Konoha Park, staring

down at a magazine in disbelief.

Her eyes were wide with shock, her whole body trembling, sweat pouring down her

forehead and onto the paper.

On the cover was one of her brothers. And not even the mega hot one. It was…

KANKUROU! Basking in all the glory that is the Kabuki named boy. This magazine crew had came to her home, asking to

see her brother. Temari wondered why these ninjas wanted to see her brother, not really knowing which

one, but was glad that they weren't trying to kill Gaara. The crew consisted of a

Neon purple haired young woman who wore a fishnet shirt with a tan tank top over

it, fishnet pants, tan short skirt to cover the fishnet and normal zoris (sandals). She

carried a carrier bag filled with papers and wore lots of jewelry. Somehow, Temari

didn't think she was a normal ninja.

The other was the camera man. He had long pale blue hair that was put in a lose

ponytail, wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt, black cargo pants with tennis shoes on

(weirder ninja!) with a dark blue cap that had a little devil and angel egg on the

sides. He carried cameras in the bag he had slung on his back.

Their names were Tenkou and Piro.

Temari thought that maybe they wanted to interview Gaara on his big success. But

when she spotted the leaf headbands on their bags, she thought something else.

Assassins! Then Temari thought about it and decided they just wanted to talk to

Gaara. The leafs weren't bad to them. They signed a peace treaty… right?

But Temari never expected that they had interviewed KANKUROU! OF ALL

PEOPLE!

Temari was too afraid to even open it yet. I bet you are wondering how she got this,

aren't you? Well it started like this.

Temari had come to Konoha to see her buddies. Not really. Baki, her team leader,

had sent her as a messenger. She was on a mission to see Tsunade-sama to tell her

that Gaara had become something great! What is it you ask? Well you better read

the manga! Cause Temari, Tsunade-sama or Baki will never tell! Ahem. Anyway,

Temari had finished all her errands and was about to go to the Ichiraku to get some

Miso Ramen when she walked by a book stand and heard a couple girls talking.

"You know, under all his make up, he is a cutie. I told you he wasn't fat! He just

wears frumpy clothes! OMG! LOOK! Isn't that the cutest PUPPET you have ever

seen?" one of the girls said.

The words 'makeup', 'frumpy' and 'puppet' caught Temari's attention and she

looked over their shoulders.

These girls were holding a magazine called, 'Ninja Tips of Beauty' and they were

cooing over her little brother KANKUROU!

And here we are with the eldest Sand Sibling. Sitting on a bench, deciding if she

should open it or not.

After a good ten minutes, she decided it was best to get it over with and then get

some good ol' Ramen.

Temari opened the magazine to see a large picture of Neji, staring up at a bird with a

white background.

At the bottom, it said, 'Hichou, free the birds.'

Temari laughed at the pun there (Hichou means free bird) then turned the page and

saw the index.

"Page 23 Sasuke Uchiha's life. The brother he never wanted. Page 34, Yamanaka

Ino's Flower Shop of Love. AH HA! Page 44 Kankurou: The man under the make

up!" Temari read out-loud, turning to page 44.

She gasped as she saw the smiling face of her brother without his make up.

He was… not weird looking! It was an interview between the strange looking ninja,

Tenkou and Kankurou. She started to read the article.

Tenkou: Kankurou, I remember seeing you at the Chuunin Exam. You wore your

make up and wore frumpy clothes. At first glance, I thought you were a piggy.

Kankurou: (laughs) I don't get that a lot. Yeah, I wear lose clothes cause it is easier

to be a ninja. Your clothes don't look that easy though.

Both: (laugh)

Temari looks at a picture where Kankurou and Tenkou had their arms wrapped

around each other, giving peace signs.

"Did they pay him to do this?" she asked out loud, getting strange looks from

passersby's.

Tenkou: But seriously, why do you cover up your face? You look like any normal

person. Maybe you might get a couple fan girls!

Kankurou: Well, you see, my brother and sister both have something that makes

them stick out in a way. My brother has his tattoo and my sister has her four

ponytails. I thought I needed something that would make me an individual that could

maybe grab some attention.

Tenkou: So that is when you decided to use make up?

Kankurou: Oh no, I had many other ideas. I tried to dye my hair, but that didn't

work out. It turned out neon green.

Both: (laugh loudly)

Gaara: SHUT UP! CAN'T A GUY JUST SIT AROUND WITHOUT HEARING

PEOPLE LAUGHING FAKELY!

Tenkou: S-Sorry. Please forgive me!

Kankurou: U-Um, well, since he is gone, maybe we should get back to the subject.

Tenkou: Y-Yes. Sorry.

Kankurou: I-it's alright. Well, after the hair incident, I tried something with my

clothes, but Temari, my sister laughed at me. So I skipped the idea of clothes all

together and decided to do something on my face like Gaara did at the tender age of

five when out uncle tried to kill him.

Tenkou: R-Really? Well, what did you do with your face at first?

Kankurou: I wanted to experiment with tattoos, but I didn't want to copy off my

brother. It would look bad since he got one at five and I would get one at 13.

Well, after the tattoo idea failed, I thought of a hat. Temari said she had the perfect

one for me, but when she brought it to me, I was shocked. It was a kitty hat. It was

'cute' she said. But it was too cute. She couldn't return it, so I had to keep it. But I needed more. I went

out to the ninja mart and saw the make up aisle. It was a crazy choice, but I took it.

A woman walked up to me and asked if I needed any help. I told her I was looking for a certain face paint for my sister.

At this comment, Temari wanted to crumble the magazine, but read on.

Kankurou: She smiled at me and led me over to the Halloween stuff. It was

embarrassing to be dragged around by the girl. But I did get a good color.

And I started to play around with the face paint. At first, I dabbed it on when I

visited Konoha for the first time. Then when I saw Kiba in trouble, I had more and

then these days I smear it on, not afraid of what other people say!

Tenkou: You are soo great, Kankurou! I admire that in a man! Haa. Pino, are you

getting some of these pictures? We need lots!

Pino: Tenkou, we only have five pages for Kankurou-san. It will take at least three

for pictures. Don't worry, Tenkou-san.

Tenkou: Alright! Thanks soo much for the interview, Kankurou. Hope you all enjoy

the pictures!

Gaara: I SAID SHUT UP!

Tenkou: SORRRY!

Temari stared at the page for a moment, turned the page and saw Kankurou, smiling,

holding one of his puppets, wearing his kitty hat without the make up and many

other kinds.

"Hmm, I guess he might get some fan girls. Oh well. Time to get me some Miso

Ramen. I just downright looooooove Miso Ramen," she said, standing up and

tucking the magazine in her bag and started walking to the Ichiraku.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well, that's it. I always capitalize Ramen cause it is the food of the gods. Unless you

are a struggling student who lives on Ramen. Then you hate it. But that isn't the

point. The point is… Ramen is the food of the gods. Man, my hands are cramping

up. I have been typing since… eleven and it is three fifteen. I finished a bow of

pocky and I really need a bathroom break. So I shall end this with a goodbye and

hope you read and review. I would be happy. Gahh! BATHROOM!

* * *

**Kei Hao Asakura**


	3. Kakashi's face kills

I have got six reviews. I feel so special. I guess that means I am gonna pull another 

all nighter for this chapter. (sigh) And note, Hichou actually meant flying bird. Close

enough. Haa. Well, I guess no rant except that I have I have to do laundry. Sadness.

My moms, sisters and mine. But I am on Spring Break. All good, homes. Thanks for

all the reviews. It said on the summary that Kakashi was after Kankurou and he

shall. I bet you all know what I am gonna do to Kaka-sensei! KaiDohMaru reminded

me of his face. I haven't watched Naruto in while where Kakashi is in it. Sad. Only

Sasuke and Naruto. But this isn't about them. It's about Kakashi! His hair and face.

YAY! Tenkou and Piro are on the case again. I wonder who is gonna find the

magazine! Guess! Hehe, read and you will find out. Review if you like my story!

I also have a couple others if you like Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Also, if you want

to on the Ninja magazine group, give me a holler. Or review. Include name, age, hair

color, eye color, personality and anything that you can think of.

Thanks!

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Young Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the empty streets of Konoha, singing

loudly. No one was around but him. Getting louder, he fell to his knees, ripping his

jacket off and holding a kunai like a microphone!

"If I was invisible!" … He stopped for a moment then looked around. He

grabbed his jacket and started running down the road. Nothing happened. He wasn't

drunk. I drunk I am not swear! Ahem. Well, Naruto was back on the main street, .

smiling like a fox. He was happy. He didn't know why though. Must be good

vibrations. He had his eyes slanted and his stripes almost touched his forehead! He

was so gosh darned happy that it wanted to make you puke! So, being the mean

person I am, Tenkou comes up and knocks him down!

"Oh… SORRY! Have a free copy of Ninja Tips of Beauty. Pass it on to your loved

ones!" she said, shoving the magazine to him.

Naruto looked at the magazine then tried to ask what it was about, but Tenkou was

gone, most likely to make more interviews.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and decided to see what it was about. On the cover

was Kakashi, mask almost falling off! This caught Naruto's attention and he tore the

cover off, looking at the index!

"Sasuke's secret to looking like a peacock, Hinata's secret love life, AH HA!

KAKASHI AND HIS FACE! A SECRET THAT WE MIGHT SHOW YOU IF

YOU BUY THIS MAGAZINE FOR ALL YOUR LOVED ONES!" he yelled,

ripping the magazine to shreds until he found the page with Kakshi's face on it.

"Many people have always wanted to see my face. I have never shone it to anyone.

And people wonder how my hair can defy gravity. Who's hair can't? Sasuke's can.

And other people. M-Ms. Tenkou, why are you trying to sneak up on me when I am

right in front of you? Ahem, well. The thing is… I have killed many with my looks.

My mother… she almost died giving birth to an angel like me. My farther tried to

kill me plenty of times because I was so beautiful. And when I got into the academy,

many of the girls were put into comas. It was all because of me. I still feel sorry for

them. I was in a lot of lawsuits, but when I pulled a mask my father got me down I

won the case and got lots of money. Ha"

Naruto stared at it for a moment, then continued reading, hardly believing anything it

said.

"I can not take of my mask, Ms. Tenkou. If I do, you may die. I couldn't deal with

another lawsuit after the Ichiraku. Good thing she woke up, though. (laughs)"

"But Kakashi, everyone wants to see your beautiful face! PLEASE!"

"Ms. Tenkou, I am sure Ms. Piro doesn't want to see my face."

"U-um… it's Mr. Piro, Mr. Kakashi."

"Oh… (laughs). Well, how about my hair. And my coolio Sharigan?"

"No Sharigan! If people found out and haven't read Gaiden of Naruto, then they will

be sad!"

"O-OK. My hair. Well, I haven't told anyone this before… but when I wake up in

the morning, I go out, get a tub of honey from my honey tree and pour it all into my

Bath. I take a honey bath, go back outside and let the bees take the honey. I have

done this for many years, so they do not sting me. And when they are finished, my

hair is styled to their liking. And it seems that they like it like it always is. That is

how my hair is like this."

Naruto was speechless. Is that how he got his hair?

"AWESOME!" he laughed, grabbing everyone's attention.

People looked at him then gave him a dirty look since he was the Kyuubi and all.

He glared right back, but in his mind, he could see a little chibi Naruto wearing a fox

suit, big sad eyes with lots of tears.

He looked back at his magazine and smiled.

"Please, Kakashi! SHOW ME YOUR FACE! I WILL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE"

"Hmmm… alright!"

Naruto gasped as he turned the page, but didn't see any pictures!

"M-M-M-Miss. Tenkou… we are out of film. Miss. Tenkou?"

"I told her she would die."

"Um… I guess this is the end of the interview. Thanks for all your time, Mr. Kakashi."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Of all days to run

out of film, it had to be that day! Why?

Naruto fell forward, sobbing like a little baby.

And that is how he missed another chance to see Kakashi's face. Don't we all hate

those moments.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**OMFG! THAT WAS SOOO SHORT!** I can't even believe I just typed that. I am

sooo stupid. Forgive me. I hate myself. So much. But I knew that ending

was gonna happen even before I typed the first letter on this computer.

Haha. I guess I am mean. Sorry. Well, review if you like or if you

wanna be on the Ninja Tips of Beauty staff.

Tenkou is out of commission for a bit, so Piro needs a new leader.

(huggles Piro plushie!)

**-Kei Hao Asakura**


	4. Rock Lee's hair

S-S-S-Seventeen reviews? And I have made only three chapters? (falls 

to ground, sobbing) I AM SO HAPPPPYYY! I will acknowledge all of the

reviewers!

Hurrahhurrah- Glad you like it. It would be nice if Naruto would rule the

world. I would support that all the way. Even though I would most likely be

killed. Ha. You shall be added. Promise.

Blu Rose- thanks you for liking my story. (bows)

Km-kimbap- I shall read your stories.

Hibiyuru- I always thought Sasuke would be vain enough to make some

perfume and say it smelt like him. Man, he would have lots of cash only

cause he is… him! Him and Neji would never let someone take their picture

though I am sure. Tenkou almost died taking them. Can anyone say kunai

in eye? (silence) FIVE TIMES FAST!

KaiDohMaru- I listened to your advice. So sad that Piro didn't get a picture.

Danirei- I SHALL CONTINUE!

Muffle- Kankurou also has me! (huggles little Kankurou plushie)

Harukakanata-YOU GUESSED IT!

Alchemist of Uchiha- doesn't Gaara look soo cute in the newest chapters! I

just love his… mullet. Haha. And cape. Haha.

Aka vs. Aoi- Hehe, I just figured it out about Kiba. Kibafang Inudog.

Haha, I was thinking about his last name. Hehe. But can't you picture it? A

puppy running through bamboo leafs with lots of sunshine!

Actually, I picture Kiba running past Shino over and over again with Hinata

sitting in a tree above them. Haha.

Candy44- Don't we all?

HeartlessHitokiri- I am glad you think it's funny. I love your name by the

way.

Meheeners- hehe, Kurenai always gets embarrassed tho. Hehe, let's do it!

Sharigankakashi55- I am a very odd person. Glad you liked it at all!

Well, Piro needs a new leader cause Tenkou is still in a coma. Everyone

pray that she wakes up cause she's my other self … when did this become

Chobits? Haha. I better start the fic. ONWARD LEE! ONWARD GAI!

Disclaimer: (I missed last chapters)

Kabuto: Hello. Before I say the disclaimer, I want to make something clear

to Kei-san. Even though Orochimaru-sama's arms can't move, that doesn't

mean that I help him take a PISS! Kei-san has been bothering me about it.

Me: Then how does he pee?

Kabuto: (silence) Kei Hao Asakura does not own Naruto.

Me: HOW DOES HE PEE?

Orochimaru: Let me show you, Kei-chan. Ku ku ku.

Me: (pales) EWW! CHILD MOLESTER! (run away)

Kabuto: Please enjoy the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piro was walking about, trusty cap with eggs on the side on his head and

bag on back. Tenkou was in the hospital after the last interview and still

hasn't come out of her coma. So the President sent a replacement leader

for Piro. But Piro had to find him. He didn't want to. It was to much to do.

'Stupid President. Making me find my leader. Damn him!' Piro thought,

glaring at the ground. So, instead of looking for his leader, he went to a

shop called Ninja Pets. He opened the door, making the bell jingle. A

million itty bitty kunais and shurikens were thrown at him, missing him by

merely inches!

"Ahh, sorry, sorry. These are ninja pets after all. Reflex," someone said.

Piro looked up and saw a man walk up to him. He wore a black coat, white

and green hat and tall sandals. We will call him Hat n Sandals Man. Or

H.N.S. for short. Piro looked around, seeing all kinds of animals. Lions,

tigers and big fat snails! It was amazing. He saw a baby lion and wanted it

badly.

"H-H.N.S.-san, how much for the small cub?" Piro asked, pressing his face

against the glass.

H.N.S looked at the cub, patted his head and said with a large smile, "Two

hundred and thirty dollars!" (I don't know my yen very well)

Piro's face darkened and he slumped over.

"What about me? I'm cheap and cute!" he heard a squeaky voice ask.

Piro turned around and saw a pink bunny staring up at him. Piro couldn't

believe it. He must have been seeing things. He must have. He sighed and

picked it up.

"How much for Usagi-san?"

"Ten bucks. Good deal. Only cheap cause he can talk."

"Deal."

And now, Piro has his new leader, Usagi-san the pink bunny and was on

his way to find his next victim.  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten Ten was walking down the road, trying to find Gai and Lee. They said

that they would be at the usual meeting spot, but for some odd reason,

they weren't there. Neji was there, but he was sitting on the ground, legs

crossed and arms crossed in front of his chest. He must've been

meditating. But since no one really likes Ten Ten cause she really isn't

important and shows up in the opening and ending videos cause the

people always like to make others think she is important, we will go to Neji

cause I like him better.

Neji had heard Ten Ten walking towards the spot. He hid the thing he had

behind his back and crossed his arms across his chest, looking like he was

wrapped up in his own world.

"Neji, has Gai-sensei or Lee shown up yet?" she asked.

But Neji chose to ignore her.

Ten Ten sighed and he could hear her walk away.

When he was sure she was gone, he took out the folded up magazine.

Guess what it was. It wasn't playboy. IT WAS 'HYUUGA INSIDE'. Not really.

It was actually a love novel written by the Chou Hentai of them all, Jiraiya!

SHOCKER! Who would've thought he was a pervert? Not me… nope. Not at

all. Heh. Though he had a poker face on the outside, inside he was

grinning like a Cheshire cat inside. Then he heard a sound like a twig

breaking.

Quickly doing the hand seals, he called forth his Byakugan and searched

for what made such a noise that interrupted his reading.

He looked for about two seconds when he felt something hit him from

above! He looked up and saw a bunny. But it wasn't a regular bunny. It

was… wait. Yeah it was. I bet you were thinking it was Usagi-san. Welps,

no. Just a normal bunny. Ahem. Neji glared at it then went back to his

book.

"NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU READING?" someone suddenly yelled in his ear!

He turned around and was about to stab them in the eye with a shuriken

when that someone told him to stop.

Neji say it was only Lee. Heaving a sigh, he put the book in his pocket and

started to walk off.

"W-Wait! I wanted to ask you something! I was wondering if you would be

so kind to assist me when I get interviewed today!" Lee said, walking next

to Neji.

Neji stopped and looked at him. Why would someone want to interview

him. Maybe a joke. Neji glared inside at the thought. No one was going to

make a fool out of his team mate. Lee and Gai embarrassed themselves

enough.

"Why not. I shall accompany you to this interview," he said, stopping.

Lee smiled, showing his bright teeth and gave his nice guy pose.

Neji had a bad feeling about this day.

He couldn't finish his book and he had to baby-sit Lee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piro was walking around, Usagi-san sitting on his head. Piro decided that

Usagi-san wasn't the best choice for a leader and couldn't get his money

back, so he decided to find the replacement.

Since he had no idea where the replacement, he took out his little walkie

talkie that was made to look like a chocker and put it on.

"Yes, you have reached Beauty Tips of Ninjas and we appreciate you .

calling. If you have any questions of being interviewed, please contact

either Piro or Tenkou at these numbers. For Piro, type in 678. For Tenkou,

type in 876. If you are an employer, please tell us the problem and you will

be transferred to our question person at 123. Thank you for your time.

After the beep, please enter one of the three numbers. Thank you and

thanks for choosing Ninja Tips of Beauty." Some random nice lady voice

came on the phone and said all this in less than three seconds. But of

course, he worked there so he knew what she said. He pressed the desired

buttons and asked the person the questions where he needed the answers

to!

"Where the hell is my superior? I had to buy a talking bunny and yet I still

can't find him or her? What the hell?" he asked, yelling in the microphone.

"Piro? The prez knew you would call. Shoo, he knew you would yell, dawg.

Your new superior is at the Ichiraku eating some good Ramen, yo!" the

person said, making Piro cringe.

"Thanks, Dawg," he said, embarrassed as people passed him.

Putting his walkie talkie away, he started for the Ichiraku, hoping the

leader wasn't as crazy as Tenkou.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lee, I am so glad you decided to let us interview you. Well… just me, only

cause my photographer isn't here. But he will be. Promise. Now, I want to

hear the story of how you wanted this haircut," a young woman said.

She had a strange combination of hair color. It was mostly red and brown,

but had bits and pieces of black and blond, but the brown was the most

noticeable. She had brown eyes hidden by narrow glasses. She wore

strange clothes, nothing a ninja would wear (maybe that is why she is a

journalist). A black tie, white button up shirt that looked like it was made

for a man, baggy black pants and boots. She had her hair into a lose

ponytail. Her name…. Carmen Au. (LOVE THE NAME!)

Lee smiled at her nodding.

"When I was a small child, my mother said I was special. And left. I was l

left alone with my father who I love very much. He… he said that he didn't

know if I was really his child, but still supported my throughout my

academy days. Many kids made fun of me because I am not able to use

genjutsu or ninjutsu. It bothered me. But one day, a man surrounded by

sun light and a godlike aura walked up to me and said, 'Never give up,

Lee!' Ever since that day, I have looked up to that man. His name… Maito

Gai. And what ho! I was able to have him as my sensei which made my life

even better! I was in tears my first day with him-" But Carmen cut him off.

"Umm… Lee-san, can you please tell us why your hair is like that?"

Lee blinked for a minute or so then grinned and stuck his thumb out.

"In due time, Carmen-san!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Piro was racing to the Ichiraku hoping he could make it in time.

But he saw a sight he thought would have killed anyone that wasn't him.

Tenkou walking about, looking similar to a zombie!

"Tenkou-san! Why are you back? You woke up?" Piro asked, running over

to her.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes blank with drool running down her

mouth.

"P-Piro… I missed you. So much. So much, my Piro-kun," she murmured,

shuffling over to Piro, arms stretched out.

Piro was scared. Scared out of her mind. He screamed, and started to run

away, trying to get away from the undead Tenkou!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Guess what? It's over! I have to work on other stories. I have like.. A

MILLION! … Ok not really. Like… two or three Naruto ones, one kingdom

heart and a bleach one that people need to read. Sad. Umm… Yeah.

Please review. I hope it is ok!

* * *

**Kei Hao Asakura**


End file.
